


all our flaws and tragedies (the end of infinity)

by a_mind_at_work (Madame_Marauder)



Series: this whole damn city [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Folklore, Multi, Other, The awfulness that is the conditions on Purple, This will make sense eventually i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marauder/pseuds/a_mind_at_work
Summary: drips and drabbles of the City, all under a thousand words.mostly nonessential to the plot, unless something gets retconned, in which case it will be reworked into part of a longer chapter.





	all our flaws and tragedies (the end of infinity)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savvvy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvvy7/gifts).



> dedicated to the wonderful human who helped start this whole damn verse.

(Molly)

_ Once there was a child. _

_        The child was called Wind, and she was born into a family that lived on a level called Purple. Wind had a mother and a father and a brother, and all four of them were happy. But there came a time when a great sickness came over Purple, and it took Wind’s mother and father away. _

_        But Wind and her brother lived with their aunt, and they were happy. But then came a time that the brother was tired of being hungry, and the foolishness that comes from hunger took the brother away. _

_        Eventually Wind went to her aunt and asked, “Aunt, why can't you see your customers’ bones?” _

_        “Because they eat until they are full every night,” her aunt replied. “They come from Orange.” _

_        And this made Wind nod her head and go back to her repairs. _

_        Then, eventually, Wind went to her employer and asked, “Boss, why do the traders wheeze like they do?” _

_        “Because they have thicker air, child,” her employer replied. “They come from Red.” _

_        And this made Wind frown, and go back to her repairs. _

_        The day came, eventually, that Wind went to her newfound sister and asked, “Sister, why do your clients flinch at dirt?” _

_        “Because they keep even cleaner than I do,” her sister replied. “They come from Yellow.” _

_        And this made Wind scowl and go back to her repairs. _

_        Wind finds a way Up. _

_        Wind finds plentiful food, and thicker air, and ways to keep even cleaner than her sister, and she does what wind does best; she sweeps them along and brings them back to her people. _

  
  


(Alexander)

_       Once there was a child. _

_       The child was called Wind, and he was born into a family that lived on a level called Purple. Wind had a mother and a father and a brother, and all four of them were happy. But there came a time when Wind’s father was tired of being poor, and he went away. _

_        But Wind and his brother and his mother were still together, and they were happy. But then came a time when a great sickness came over Purple, and it took Wind’s mother away. _

_        Eventually Wind went to his sister and asked, “Sister, why do your clients cough like they do?” _

_        “They have better air where they come from, brother,” his sister replied. “They come from Red.” _

_        And this made Wind frown, and go back to his records. _

_        Eventually, though, Wind went to his mentor and asked, “Mentor, why can you not see our customers’ bones?” _

_        “Because they eat much more than us, son,” his mentor replied. “They come from Yellow, they come from Orange.” _

_        And this made Wind scowl, and go back to his records. _

_        Wind finds a way Up. _

_        Wind finds better air, and bountiful food, and a revolution brewing, and he does what wind does best; carries them along and brings them to his people. _

  
  


(Maria)

(James)

(Ned)

(Philip)

(Angie)

(Nick)

(Rachel)

(Jonathan)

_       Once there was a child. _

_       The child was not called Wind. _

_       The child was not able to be called Wind. _

_       The child was born into a family that lived on a level called Purple- _

_        and the sickness took their mother and father away. _

_        and the hunger took their brother away. _

_        and the fear took their sister away. _

_        and the anger took their aunt away. _

_        and the rage took their uncle away. _

_        and the cold took their mother away. _

_        and the heat took their father away. _

_        and it took _

_        and it took _

_        and it took. _

_        And the Wind did their best to give. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ha it's been a while, sorry about that. Motivation has been erattic, to put it lightly. But school gets out Monday, so I'm officially back! 
> 
> Happy pride month to all yall
> 
> my tumblr: @discount-satan  
> writing tumblr: @littlelionroar
> 
> Kudos and comments for me are drabbles and fics for you!
> 
>  
> 
> Who the fuck is Molly? This badass who's gonna show up more later: http://www.distinguishedwomen.com/biographies/corbin.html


End file.
